jaggedalliancefandomcom-20200222-history
Grumm
Grumm is the heart of industry in Arulco and one of the most developed mining centers. Characteristics A coastline factory town, the city has many large storage and production structures full of machining equipment and assembly lines. A commercial and residential district along the waterfront serve the needs of the people who work there, and the town has continued to remain industrious after Deidranna's rise to power, as her regime co-opted the factories and turned them into munitions mills. Conquering Grumm All roads that go through Grumm go through the mine (H3) first, so be prepared to make at least a portion of the trip into the city on foot if you want to bypass the mine. Entry remains limited, however, as half of the city is still surrounded by water, and the only other sector you will be able to enter is the warehouse district (G2). Sector G1 - Residential *The sector is filled with houses from one end to another, and unlike many other towns' residential sectors, there is little foliage to be found. *A handful of flat rooftops can be found amongst the houses which can be used to establish sniping corridors if they can be reached. *Be extremely cautious walking through the streets here. Many soldiers here will be found inside the numerous houses, and will easily score interrupts on your mercs when they walk past the windows. *Some soldiers barricaded themselves in a house on the junction in the center of the town. Be very careful when approaching this area. *Urban warfare tactics is key here. *One easily-missed soldier can be found in a small fenced area in the southeast, amongst the stacks of crates. Sector G2 - Warehouse District *A large chainlink fence rings the entire sector, surrounding all the structures. There are no openings, so bring wire cutters or a grenade. *Many of the soldiers are stationed inside the two main buildings in the area. Be wary of walking in between them to get to their doors. *The entire sector is a handful of perpendicular lines, so establishing a nested firing position with a handful of accurate marksmen can be very effective. *Few lights and wide, central flat roofs makes this sector an ideal candidate for a night sortie. Sector H1 - Commercial *A good sniper will shine here, as the sector is mainly one long street, with enemies in the buildings along the sides and in the street itself. The street stretches from the northwest to the southeast, so take this into account when making your traversing approaching and placing your squad. *One enemy near the very center of town is carrying a LAW and will be itching to use it on the first merc he gets in range of. He'll be hanging out near an open crate, so be ready for him. Sector H2 - Munitions Factory *Groups of soldiers will be placed both to the north and south of the main factory building that dominates this sector, so be wary of flanking maneauvers when approaching. *The factory itself is essentially one very large room, with stacks of crates, assembly equipment and work cubbies providing obstacles and obstructions of view. *The enemies inside the factory will remain stolidly inside no matter how much gunfire is going on outside, so simply walking in through the small door in the southern corner is a good way to get shot. At least one soldier here will be carrying a large machine gun that will make life miserable for you. *Alternatives approaches are popping open the vertical sliding doors to attempt to surprise those inside, or blowing any number of the walls in the building. Explosives are largely safe, as the civilians working inside generally keep away from the outer walls, but be mindful of it nonetheless. Sector H3 - Grumm Mine *Like Cambria mine, the only structure in this sector is the mining commission building. *A thick knot of trees and boulders can provide very effective cover for an approach from the north. This is closest to the mine entrance however, and will be in close proximity to the majority of the soldiers stationed in the area, so an approach from this direction can get very heated, very quickly. *The cover from the south and east approaches is sparser, but starting far away means a shootout won't have every enemy in the sector on your head within two turns. Quests *Intercept's Most Wanted Notable Characters Sector G1 *'Terry "Slay" '- there's a chance to find Slay here, in a wheelchair in one of the houses Sector G2 *None Sector H1 *'Alexander Fredo' - electronics repairman *'Arnold Brunzwell' - gunsmith and mechanic *'Tina Elzan' - fabrics shop owner Sector H2 *'Sammy "Charlie" Elgin' - bartender *'Manny de Santos' - barboy Sector H3 *The Grumm headminer Notable items Category:Jagged Alliance 2 Towns Category:Grumm